<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rozdzielił nas Los, złączyło Przeznaczenie by letmefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449313">Rozdzielił nas Los, złączyło Przeznaczenie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly'>letmefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilbo ma kłopoty, F/M, Kili nie żyje, M/M, Thorin żyje, ale Fili tak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy piszą o gorączce Thorina... A co, gdyby Bilbo zaczął dokuczać Jedyny Pierścień?<br/>Wszyscy opłakują krasnoludzkich braci... A co, gdyby jeden z nich przeżył?<br/>Thorin zdaje się dusić wszystko w sobie... A co, jeśli inni się dowiedzą?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwotnie opublikowane 31 stycznia 2015 roku na ulf-stories.blogspot.com.<br/>Będzie kontynuacja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musi go stąd zabrać. Musi.<br/>Nie wiedział już co robi. Po prostu czuł, że nie może go tutaj zostawić.<br/><em>Bilbo</em>, szeptał głos w jego głowie. <em>Ale on już prawie nie żyje, uciekaj stąd, ratuj się</em>.<br/>Nie, nie. Nie. Nie mogę ratować siebie, muszę ratować jego.<br/><em>To na nic</em>, uporczywe słowa przeradzają się we wstrętny śmiech rozlegający się w jego umyśle. <em>On Umrze. Thorin umrze już niedługo, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz</em>.<br/>Nie, nie, nie...<br/>Podniósł się obmyślając co zrobić, aby ściągnąć go z pola walki nie przysparzając przy tym bólu. Wtem usłyszał za sobą ni to świst powietrza, ni łopot skrzydeł.<br/><em>Orły</em>...<br/>No przecież...<br/>Już raz go uratowały. Czemu nie mogą zrobić tego drugi raz.<br/><em>Może dlatego</em>, znowu ten obrzydliwy głos. Och, nienawidzi go, jak on go nienawidzi! <em>Może dlatego, że wtedy była nadzieja, a teraz on umrze</em>.<br/>Nie umrze, nie pozwoli mu na to.<br/><em>A co ty możesz zrobić</em>...<br/>Minęła chwila zanim Bilbo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten wstrętny, ohydny głos wydobył się z jego własnych ust. Przecież... przecież to niemożliwe. <br/>Nie, nie myśl teraz o tym, masz do zrobienia coś ważnego.<br/>Spojrzał na leżącego obok Thorina. Był tak bardzo ranny, tak bardzo słaby. Musi, musi mu pomóc, musi go uratować. Nie da mu umrzeć, nie tutaj.<br/>- Orły... - wyszeptał patrząc w niebo przed sobą i czując, że łzy już płyną po jego policzkach. - Ratunku! Pomóżcie! Tutaj jest ranny! Na pomoc!<br/>Nie wiedział, ile z tego wyjdzie. Orły kierowały się na występy skalne, skąd zrzucały żyjących wciąż orków. Bitwa dobiegała końca i wyglądało na to, że tym razem znów zwyciężyła strona dobra. Ale to nie może się skończyć w ten sposób. Nie w ten sposób.<br/>W końcu poczuł smagnięcie powietrza i odwrócił się. Obok nich wylądował Wódz Orłów i dobrodusznie patrzył na hobbita. Wtem odezwał się we Wspólnej Mowie:<br/>- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?<br/>Bilbo przetarł mokry policzek dłonią i wskazał na Thorina. Jego głos drżał.<br/>- Zabierz go stąd...błagam. Najlepiej nad rzekę. Gdzieś, gdzie jest dużo miejsca, słońca, powietrza. Trzeba go ratować.<br/>Dostojny ptak spojrzał na ciężko oddychającego krasnoluda i skinął łebkiem.<br/>- Poczynania orków są potworne. Aż nie chce się wierzyć, że takie zło może istnieć. Przeniosę go, a potem wrócę po ciebie, mój mały. Czekaj tu.<br/>- Nie nie nie, proszę. Zamiast mnie znajdź Gandalfa. Ja i tak nic nie potrafię. On mu pomoże. Ja muszę znaleźć...moich przyjaciół.<br/>Orzeł jakby przez chwilę ważył jego słowa i zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jest to wystarczająco mądra decyzja.<br/>- Poszukam Czarodzieja. A ty uważaj na siebie.<br/>- Dziękuję. Zajmij się nim...proszę - szepnął Bilbo zanim ptak delikatnie pochwycił w swoje szpony prawie bezwładne ciało Thorina i uniósł się w powietrze.<br/><br/>Bilbo ciężko opadł na kolana czując bezbrzeżną ulgę rozlewającą się po jego drobnym ciele. Zrobił to, pomógł mu. Thorin będzie żył. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a łzy ulgi strumieniami spływały po jego brudnych policzkach.<br/>Tak dobrze, już dobrze...<br/>- Naprawdę sądzisz, że mu pomogłeś?<br/>Hobbit rozejrzał się. Nikogo. Dałby przysiąc, że słyszał obok siebie głos podobny do tego, który wcześniej zdawał się istnieć w jego głowie. Ale ten był inny, nie tak mroczny, nie tak tajemniczy. Brzmiał jakby...ktoś stał obok niego. Jednak był tutaj sam.<br/>- Co się ze mną dzieje? - przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął próbując się uspokoić. Wstał. I nagle sobie przypomniał.<br/>Boże...Fili, Kili...jeśli oni...to Thorin go zabije...<br/>- Nie zabije cię, bo on...<br/>- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Bilbo mając już serdecznie dość tego, że ktoś sobie z nim igra. - Lepiej się pokaż, jak jesteś taki cwany, no, chodź tu.<br/>Myśląc, że to głupi ork, wyciągnął swój mieczyk z pochwy. Klinga nie lśniła na niebiesko.<br/>Co to ma być? Czyżby jakiś elf bądź człowiek był aż tak bezduszny? No bo chyba nie krasnolud...<br/>Hobbit machnął ręką i schował miecz. Teraz musiał sobie przypomnieć, gdzie byli siostrzeńcy Thorina.<br/><br/>Fila znalazł szybko, gdyż był przy tej strasznej śmierci, kiedy blady ork bezlitośnie go przebił. W nadziei, że cokolwiek na świecie będzie go jeszcze w stanie uratować, podszedł do jego ciała. Pamiętał jedno: Azog nie przebił go na wylot. To zawsze była jakaś nadzieja.<br/>Przykucnął i położył dłoń na czole krasnoluda. Ciepłe...<br/>Serce zabiło mu mocniej gdy zbliżał swe ucho do jego nosa.<br/>Nieregularnie i słabo, ale oddycha! Jaka, ulga, jaka ulga!<br/>Postanowił sprawdzić, jak głęboka była rana, którą Azog mu zadał. I wtedy to zauważył.<br/>Pod krasnoludzką zbroją znajdowała się kamizelka bardzo podobna do tej, którą on nosił.<br/>Mithril. Twardsza niż smocza łuska, wytrzymalsza niż stal tkanina, która uratowała życie przyszłego króla krasnoludów. Bilbo zdążył zauważyć, że upadając Fili uderzył głową w jeden z większych odłamków skalnych. Zapewne to spowodowało utratę przytomności. Natomiast wcale nie ostudziło zapału hobbita, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się niczym cudotwórca, bo oto kolejne życie mogło zostać ocalone. Pomachał do orła, który przelatywał najbliżej niosąc na swym grzbiecie jakiegoś rannego elfa i poprosił o zabranie Fila. Zanim ptak zdążył wzbić się w górę, Bilbo już pędził po schodkach szukając młodszego brata ocalałego krasnoluda.<br/>Niestety, w tym samym momencie usłyszał jak coś pęka nad nim. Ciężki odłam skalny spadł na jego głowę, a on sam osunął się w ciemność.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Obudził się czując straszny ból w okolicy brzucha, jednak kiedy chciał się podnieść czyjeś ręce stanowczo go od tego odciągnęły. Opadł więc na powrót na legowisko i uchylił powieki.<br/>- Nie wstawaj - szepnął Dwalin zamaczając jakąś tkaninę w zimnej wodzie i robiąc mu okład na czole. Kiedy zimna woda dotknęła jego rozpalonej skóry, poczuł nieopisaną ulgę.<br/>- Gdzie..? -  chciał zapytać, ale wciąż brakowało mu tchu.<br/>- Cśś... nic nie mów tylko proszę cię, leż spokojnie. Tak się wierciłeś, że musieli cię zszywać dwa razy.<br/>Do Thorina jakby dopiero teraz dotarło, co właściwie się działo. Była bitwa, o boże, czy to była jego wina? Tak... to przez złoto, przez to cholerne złoto. Jego dziadek przez nie zdziwaczał, a on omal nie poprowadził wszystkich do grobu. Przez ten cholerny Arcyklejnot...zaraz... Bilbo go zabrał, oddał go elfom. Czy on naprawdę chciał go zrzucić z tej ściany za to, że starał się ratować życia ich wszystkich? Król poczuł wstręt do samego siebie. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił...<br/>Potem przybył Dain...na pewno gdzieś tu jest i wszystko z nim w porządku. A potem Azog... walczył z nim, z bestią, która pozbawiła głowy jego dziadka i doprowadziła Thraina do szaleństwa. Thorin zabił go, zabił tego okrutnego potwora, który wcześniej tak po prostu pozbawił życia Fila. Jego kochanego siostrzeńca, następcę tronu... Jak on o tym powie Dis, jak on spojrzy jej w oczy... Najpierw jej mąż w bitwie pod Azanulbizar, a teraz starszy syn... Thorin poczuł, że jego oczy zaczynają piec i kiedy tylko Dwalin oddalił się, zapłakał gorzko nad swoim dziedzicem. Gdyby tylko mógł cokolwiek zrobić, gdyby miał czas na reakcję. Ale to wszystko stało się tak szybko, za szybko. <br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Bilbo miał wrażenie, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Kiedy biegł, musiał zawalić się wyszczerbiony strop. Jeden z kamieni uderzył go w głowę, a on upadając wpadł w jakiś ciemny zaułek. Wejście do niego całkowicie zawaliły spadające gruzy. Hobbit był uwięziony. Nie wiedział ile dni i nocy tutaj spędził i nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze przeżyje. Nie miał nic do picia ani jedzenia, więc kiszki marsza mu grały, nie widział stąd ani światła słońca ani blasku gwiazd. Jego głos odbijał się widmowym echem od ścian niewielkiej komnaty, w której się znalazł. Bilbo przycupnął w kącie pogrążając się w jakimś chorym szaleństwie. Zastanawiał się co z Kilim, którego poszukiwań musiał zaniechać przez swoją nieuwagę. Miał też nadzieję, że Thorina udało się uratować i naprawdę się cieszył. Pomógł w końcu przyjaciołom, a dobrze wiedział, że gdyby tylko miał świadomość tego, że któryś z nich mógłby się znaleźć na jego miejscu, a on tym czasem beztrosko wracałby sobie do Bag End - chyba by tego nie zniósł. Dlatego z pokorą przyjął to co dał mu los i już od bardzo dawna przestał krzyczeć oraz nawoływać. Bitwa się skończyła, wszyscy się rozeszli. Zapewne uważali, że hobbit już dawno wrócił do domu albo jego ciało leży gdzieś pod gruzami i nie mogą go znaleźć. Ale on tu był, żył. Chociaż wolałby już umrzeć.<br/>Początkowo myślał, że ten ktoś stoi za stertą kamieni, potem, że jest tu wraz z nim. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili siedzenia w ciemności i samotności zrozumiał, że to on sam jest tym kimś i toczy walki na słowa z samym sobą. To było tak niedorzeczne, że początkowo miał ochotę się zaśmiać z analiz swojego zamroczonego najwyraźniej umysłu, ale wtedy z jego gardła wydobyły się słowa, o których na pewno nie pomyślał.<br/>- No i z czego się cieszysz, idioto?<br/>Uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, bo to na pewno był jego głos. Tylko jakiś taki zły, przepełniony agresją i rozżaleniem. Wzdrygnął się starając nie reagować, ale to znowu się zaczęło. Co jakiś czas mówił różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy o śmierci jego druhów, o tym jak wszyscy w Shire go nienawidzą, że lepiej by było, aby umarł. Fakt, że sam wypowiadał te słowa doprowadzał go do obłędu. <br/>Może to z powodu ciemności, ale po jakimś czasie w jego głowie pojawiło się więcej różnorodnych głosów, które szeptały straszne rzeczy o śmierci i katuszach. Ten, który przeklinał go najobrzydliwiej i obiecywał najgorsze piekło był niezwykle podobny do tego, od którego tylko raz w życiu usłyszał cokolwiek okropnego. Wtedy, kiedy wykradł Arcyklejnot i się do tego przyznał. Thorin. Nie, nie wytrzyma tego. Nie wytrzyma.<br/>Wtedy zaczął wrzeszczeć. Krzyczał tak głośno, że omal nie zdarł sobie całego gardła, ale czuł że już dłużej tego nie zniesie. Krzyczał, aby zagłuszyć te wszystkie szepty, aby ktoś wreszcie go usłyszał i przyszedł z pomocą. Zamiast tego w uszach dźwięczał mu przytłumiony śmiech. Śmiech Thorina.<br/>Nie, to nie jest jego głos. To szaleństwo musi się skończyć.<br/>Brak odpowiedzi. Tylko znów ten śmiech.<br/>Gardło tego nie wytrzyma. Jeszcze chwila i... Zaczął się krztusić. Po tak długim krzyku wszystko paliło go i błagało wręcz o kilka kropli wody. Upadł na ziemię dokładnie w momencie, kiedy skalna ściana rozerwała się, a pośrodku stanął Gandalf. Dwie osoby, z którymi tu przyszedł od razu wkroczyły do środka i znalazły przy jednej ze ścian leżącego hobbita. Mężczyzna podniósł go bez żadnych trudności, a kobieta rzuciła okiem na jego niezdrowo bladą twarz. Zacisnęła palce na drobnym nadgarstku Bilba.<br/>- Brak pulsu, Gandalfie! Obawiam się, że on... nie żyje.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Czarodziej zmarszczył czoło i natychmiast znalazł się przy nich. Najpierw tak jak kobieta zbadał puls w nadgarstku, potem szyjny. Bardzo słaby, ale wciąż był. Jednakże jego towarzyszka miała prawo mówić, że nie żyje. Tego życia bardzo niewiele w nim zostało.<br/>Majar położył dłoń na czole hobbita i zamknął oczy zaczynając szeptać jedno z potężnych zaklęć. Tylko ono mogło przywrócić wystarczającą ilość sił witalnych, aby zabrać go do Ereboru. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy zaczęli słyszeć jego oddech, mędrzec skinął głową, aby go stąd zabrali.<br/>Już od jakiegoś czasu szukał Bilba. Usilnie wierzył w to, że żyje, choć nawet Saruman starał się wybić mu to z głowy.<br/>- To licha istota - tłumaczył kiedy Gandalf stwierdził, że potrzebuje jego pomocy. - Myślę, że już od dawna nie żyje. Nie wiem, czy jest się czym przejmować, ale skoro tak bardzo ci zależy, pomogę ci.<br/>Pomoc jego mistrza nie była mu jednak potrzebna, bo jeszcze tego samego tygodnia o zmierzchu usłyszał głośny wrzask z jednego z wgłębień skalnych. Kiedyś było ono zaułkiem, teraz natomiast zostało całkowicie zasypane. Półka usytuowana wyżej oderwała się i zawaliła wejście. Mag jednym skinieniem laski rozkruszył kamień i to właśnie tutaj znalazł hobbita. Bez żadnych środków do życia, chociaż skrajnie wycieńczony, dał radę przeżyć prawie dwa tygodnie. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie była licha istota.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Pustka. Tylko to było w jego sercu kiedy myślał o wszystkim, co się stało. Zniknęło słońce, zniknęło szczęście, wszystko zniknęło... tylko nie on. Jak, jak mógł istnieć, kiedy innym przywilej ten odebrano? Jak mógł dalej żyć, kiedy połowa jego serca została boleśnie wyrwana z jego piersi? Jak mógł wygodnie spać, cieszyć się i bawić, kiedy jego ukochany młodszy brat, krew z jego krwi, leżał sam w cichym i ciemnym grobie?</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tu spoczywa Kili...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Więcej nie potrafił przeczytać. Na cóż mu te wzniosłe informacje o tym, kiedy urodził się czy czyim był synem? Przecież doskonale to wiedział. Liczyło się tylko to, że teraz oddziela ich od siebie ta wstrętna, zimna, marmurowa płyta, że Kili tutaj nie podejdzie i nie pocieszy go, że nie będzie znowu narzekał po kryjomu na wszystkich, a najbardziej na wuja, że nie zaproponuje mu jakiejś kuszącej wyprawy pomiędzy dzikie zagajniki nieopodal...<br/>Do pogrzebu myślał, że to tylko jakiś żart, że jego brat żyje, nagle cudownie się znajdzie, przybiegnie wesoło i wszyscy znów będą się cieszyć. Złudzenia odpłynęły, kiedy kilku elfów przyniosło jego zsiniałe i lodowate ciało przed bramę Ereboru. Widział jak kolejno każdy z krasnoludów po cichu zaczyna ronić łzy. Widział wuja, który z rozpaczy ukrył się w swojej komnacie. Widział współczujące spojrzenia ludzi i elfów naokoło, którzy egoistycznie cieszyli się w duchu, że to jednak nie żaden z nich. Fili nie czuł nic. Po prostu zimno i pustka, jakie zawładnęły sercem jego martwego brata, przedostały się także do niego. Przyklęknął przy jego ciele i pogładził brązowe kosmyki jego włosów. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy popłynęła pierwsza łza, kiedy to wszystko przerodziło się w szloch, a potem w nieludzki ryk. Przypadł do brata chcąc jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę utulić go w swoich ramionach. Ale wtedy pochwyciły go czyjeś silne dłonie i odsunęły od Kila. Zabrali go, choć krzyczał, płakał i protestował głośno. Zabrali go, choć prawie błagał, aby oddali mu jego małego braciszka. Nie mieli prawa go dotykać. Nie mieli.<br/>Teraz, klęcząc przed jego grobem i znów wylewając łzy zastanawiał się co może być gorsze. To, że Kila już nie ma czy to, że on jest tutaj sam.<br/><em>Jak mogłeś mnie tu zostawić, Kili</em>, wyszeptał między jednym szlochem a drugim tuląc się do zimnego marmuru. Tak bardzo chciałby teraz leżeć tam razem z nim. Tak bardzo chciałby spać wiecznym snem i nie musieć o tym myśleć.<br/>To wcale nie był cud, że przeżył, jak z ulgą w oczach powiedział wuj, kiedy tylko go zobaczył. To była kara, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział za co. Co on takiego zrobił, że odebrano mu właśnie jego? Być może chodziło o to, że na wojnę zabrał rynsztunek nie ze zbrojowni jak wszyscy, ale głównej sali. To tam leżała zbroja obszyta w środku mithrilem, którą założył na siebie.<br/><em>Gdybym tylko dał ją tobie, Kili</em>, zapłakał kolejny raz. <em>Jestem takim samolubem, to przeze mnie nie żyjesz. Przepraszam, Kili. Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz?</em><br/>Dotychczas nie był świadom, że ktoś przygląda się jego rozpaczy. Jednak teraz osoba ta przykucnęła zaraz obok niego. Fili spojrzał w bok. To była ona. Ta elfka, do której jego brat ostatnio uciekał wzrokiem. Spuściła głowę, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy jedna po drugiej. Fili zauważył, że w dłoniach trzymała mały bukiecik białych lilii. Składała go teraz u stóp masywnego grobowca.<br/>- Tak mi przykro, Fili - szepnęła nie patrząc na niego.<br/>Krasnolud skinął głową czując, że od nadmiaru płaczu zaczyna go boleć głowa. W tej małej chwili poczuł jakąś dziwną więź z elfką, której imienia już nie pamiętał. Za to widział na własne oczy, jak ocaliła życie jego brata, a potem jak mocno starała się, aby pochować go z tym runicznym talizmanem, który otrzymał od Dis. Dał go jej z tego samego powodu, dla którego jemu dała go matka. Fili pomyślał, że to złośliwy chichot losu, iż żadnej z tych obietnic nie udało się mu dotrzymać.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Thorin bał się. Nigdy nie przyznał by się do tego, nawet przed Dwalinem, ale jego serce tonęło w strachu. Nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczy Dis, że jej młodszy syn nie żyje. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma dalej zarządzać królestwem, kiedy na samą myśl o zbliżeniu się choćby do złota ogarniał go paraliżujący lęk. Na razie wszystko zostawił na głowie Dainowi, który zaczął rozporządzać kosztownościami w celu odbudowy Dal i wynagrodzenia wojsk z Mrocznej Puszczy. Erebor znów wypełnił się życiem, ale nie było ono tak głośne i wesołe jak zapamiętał. W sercach mieszkańców wciąż pozostała trwoga, poza tym widzieli, że król jest obecnie w opłakanym stanie. Niedługo na miejsce miały przybyć krasnoludy z Gór Błękitnych. Na wieść o odzyskaniu starego królestwa, w oczach tych pamiętających jego świetność rozbłysły dawno niewidziane iskry. Jednak były pewne przeszkody, jak dowiedział się Thorin. Większość młodzieży wychowanej już w tamtym miejscu nie chciała porzucać swojego domu, a rodzice im ulegali choć z tęsknotą i zazdrością przypatrywali się wyruszającym do dawnego miasta współplemieńcom. W ten sposób populacja mogła całkowicie zmaleć, a jedno plemię podzielić się na dwa całkiem odmienne. Thorin tego nie chciał. Ale cóż mógł uczynić?<br/>Było jeszcze coś. Wciąż czuł się bardzo słaby przez rany, które zadał mu Azog i wszyscy pilnowali, żeby nie oddalał się zbytnio od zamku. Tak jakby się bali, że jeszcze on umrze. A skoro juz o śmierci mowa...<br/>Thorin nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co się stało kiedy wykończył bladego orka. Leżał tam prawie zemdlony z bólu i myślał o tym, że umiera. Wtedy przy jego boku pojawił się on, Bilbo Baggins, jego nieoceniony Włamywacz, który natychmiast wlał ciepłe uczucia w serce króla. Thorin starał się pożegnać z nim dając mu do zrozumienia, że to już koniec. Ale Bilbo widać tak nie myślał. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zorganizować jakąś pomoc i udało mu się to. Ostatnie co pamiętał, zanim stracił przytomność to orła unoszącego go w górę. Obudził się dopiero kilka dni później i dowiedział, że Fili żyje. Dzięki odnalezionej przez niego zbroi z mithrilem, ostrze Azoga nie przebiło się przez niego. To była dla niego niesamowita ulga. Wtedy jeszcze twierdził, że wszystko może się jakoś ułożyć. Ale trzy dni później wysłani zwiadowcy znaleźli przebitego na wylot Kila . Było wiadome od razu, że zmarł na miejscu. Ork rozszarpał mu płuco.<br/>A teraz Thorin siedział i myślał, co mogło się stać z Bilbem. Od czasu znalezienia przez niego Fila i sprowadzenia do niego pomocy minęło już prawie czternaście dni, a nie było wciąż wieści ani o nim samym ani o jego ciele. Krasnolud bał się najbardziej na świecie tego, że hobbit leżał gdzieś mocno poraniony i wykrwawiał się w wielkim cierpieniu, ale skały zablokowały dostęp do niego komukolwiek. Taka wizja narodziła się w jego umyśle kilka dni temu i od tego momentu nie mógł się od niej uwolnić. Czy spał czy tylko przymykał oczy - widział ledwo żywego Bilba, który cierpi potworny ból leżąc w kałuży swojej krwi. Miał paskudne uczucie, że to wszystko jego wina, bo gdyby nie dał się tak zaskoczyć Azogowi, hobbit byłby bezpieczny. Westchnął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Przecież gdyby pospieszył się jeszcze trochę i zestrzelił orka, kiedy ten ranił Fila, wtedy i jego młodszy siostrzeniec by żył. Ale to wszystko stało się tak szybko. Obrzydzenie. To wszystko co czuł do siebie w tej chwili. Jak on mógł usprawiedliwiać się z takich rzeczy? Przecież to jego wina i Dis mu nigdy nie wybaczy. A czy on sam sobie wybaczy?<br/>Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.<br/>- Wejść - powiedział cicho bez żadnej barwy w głosie.<br/>W komnacie znaleźli się Balin i Dwalin, przy czym ten ostatni cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Balin usiadł obok Thorina na brzegu wspaniałego łoża.<br/>- Thorinie - zaczął białobrody. - Chyba musimy porozmawiać.<br/>Wszelkie tragedie, jakie dotychczas się zdarzyły szybko przemknęły mu przez umysł.<br/>- O co chodzi?<br/>- Minęły dwa tygodnie, Thorin - tym razem głos zabrał Dwalin opierając się o jedną ze ścian. - Każdego, kto dotychczas się nie odnalazł powinniśmy uznać za martwego.<br/>Król spojrzał na niego z zupełnym niezrozumieniem w oczach.<br/>- Pomyśl - tym razem głos należał do Balina. -  Czternaście dni, tyle nikt nie przeżyłby w gruzach bez wody i pokarmu. Zostawiając sprawę otwartą wciąż dajemy innym fałszywą nadzieję...<br/>Thorin miał dziwne wrażenie, że ci "inni" to tylko przykrywka, że tak naprawdę chodzi tu tylko o niego.<br/>- Słuchaj - kontynuował Dwalin zbliżając się do nich. - My naprawdę wiemy, co czułeś do Bilba, ale najwyższy czas przestać się oszuki...<br/>- To może mi powiesz... - przerwał mu Thorin zrywając się na równe nogi. Słowa, które powiedział jego przyjaciel nigdy nie powinny paść. - Co takiego czuję do Bilba twoim zdaniem, jeśli łaska?<br/>Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, a milczenie między nimi nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.<br/>- Thorinie - nagle Balin wstał. Choć był o wiele niższy od swojego króla, ten jakby zmalał pod wpływem jego ostrego tonu. - Unoszenie się nic ci nie da! Cz ty naprawdę myślisz, że my jesteśmy głusi albo ślepi? Że nie widzieliśmy tego wszy...<br/>- Co widzieliście? - kolejny raz zimno zapytał Thorin. Ta rozmowa wydała mu się absurdalna, a on sam wręcz otoczony przez osoby zdające się wiedzieć wszystko o jego życiu. Jasne, to byli przyjaciele. Tylko, że są takie sprawy, o których nawet przyjaciołom się nie mówi.<br/>- Nic? - Odezwał się Thorin nerwowo, a jego głos odbił się echem w pokoju. - Więc ta cała rozmowa jest zwyczajnie nie na miejscu i ja nie mam zamiaru jej kontynuować.<br/>Ignorując ich prośby, aby wracał, krasnolud opuścił swoją komnatę.<br/><br/>Nie zważając na nic, pobiegł na górną półkę skalną, skąd rozciągał się niesamowity widok na okolicę. On jednak nie poświęcał mu większej uwagi. Kiedy tylko odetchnął świeżym powietrzem zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany myśląc nad tym, jak to się mogło stać. Jak mógł tak łatwo stracić nad sobą kontrolę! Skoro Dwalin i Balin przyszli do niego i zaczęli rozmowę na ten temat tak, jakby to było coś oczywistego... musieli wiedzieć. Musieli zauważyć. Kto oprócz nich jeszcze to zrobił? A może cała kompania wiedziała? Thorin zacisnął pięści ze złości.<br/>Przecież wszystko robił po cichu. Patrzył na niego kiedy nikt nie widział, nie faworyzował go, nie podpuszczał, słowem: nie robił NIC aby ktokolwiek mógł wyciągnąć taki wniosek. Nawet on nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.<br/>Thorin westchnął. Ostatnio martwienie się o hobbita całkowicie przesłoniła mu żałoba za siostrzeńcem, ale w jego umyśle i tak miał czas wygenerować się ten straszny obraz. Nic nie potrafił poradzić na to, że zanim sam zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jego stosunek do Bilba diametralnie się zmienił. Przed bitwą dużo razem rozmawiali pod osłoną nocy i krasnoluda urzekło to, że jego mały Włamywacz widzi coś niezwykłego w tak prostych rzeczach jak żołądź czy kawałek ogródka. W jakiś sposób dawało mu to ukojenie w czasie walki ze smoczą gorączką. Uwielbiał słuchać opowieści Bilba i czasami czuł, że gdyby miał okazję jeszcze raz zapukać do okrągłych drzwi jego domku, najchętniej zostałby tam na zawsze. Wtedy nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, Kili wciąż by żył, a i on sam wiele by zyskał. Wbrew swojej krasnoludzkiej naturze Thorin zaczął zazdrościć Bilbo i innym hobbitom tej łatwości i pewnego piękna w jakim żyli. On nigdy tego nie widział, nie dostrzegał, nie było nikogo kto by go tego nauczył. A teraz zjawiła się istota, która przewróciła jego sposób myślenia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy chwycenie go za dłoń wydało mu się rzeczą najwłaściwszą z możliwych, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił zbyt przerażony tym, co Bilbo mógłby o nim pomyśleć. Może i był nieustępliwym wojownikiem, ale czuł się zupełnym nowicjuszem w takich sprawach. Poza tym jego serce zabiło mocniej dopiero na widok hobbita. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego, choć co prawda o tym słyszał. W królewskich rodach jednak nie zawierano małżeństw z miłości. Były one sensem dla przetrwania linii Durina. Kobieta musiała być wysoko urodzona i waleczna. Miłość...albo przynosił ją czas albo jej nie było. Tak żył jego dziadek, jego ojciec zakochał się w matce lata po ślubie. Dlaczego więc on miałby być wyjątkiem?<br/><em>Fili</em>.<br/>To chyba najbardziej samolubna myśl jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to on był bezpośrednim dziedzicem. Zawsze o tym mówiono, ale gdyby nagle Thorin zyskał potomka, Fili na pewno spadłby z piedestału. Takie było prawo. Jego siostrzeniec stracił już brata, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby mu odbierać resztę?<br/>Ale...czy to ma jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie, skoro on prawdopodobnie nie żyje? Thorin bał się dopuścić do siebie te myśli, ale w tym samym momencie za wyłomem skalnym pokazała się rumiana od biegu twarz Oriego.<br/>- Thorinie - wystękał. - Gandalf znalazł Bilba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz biegł tak szybko. Jakby obawiał się, że nie zdąży. W rekordowym tempie zjawił się pod główną bramą. W tej samej chwili do środka wszedł czarodziej, a za nim kobieta i mężczyzna, którzy zostali przez Barda oddelegowani do pomocy rannym. Ten ostatni niósł na rękach nieprzytomnego hobbita, a w sercu Thorina coś drgnęło, gdy zobaczył, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada. Starał się jednak nie dać tego po sobie poznać.<br/>- Niewiarygodne, jak on przeżył tyle dni? - spytał Gandalfa, ale ten tylko machnął ręką.<br/>- Nie czas teraz na gadanie, wzywaj tych, którzy zajmują się ranami, ma paskudnie rozwaloną głowę, aż dziwne, że nie wdało się zakażenie.<br/>Król od razu posłał po pomoc i już po pół godzinie Bilbo czysty, przebrany i z opatrunkiem na głowie leżał w jednej z komnat znajdujących się wyżej, aby miał ciągły dostęp powietrza. Dwóch elfów przyniosło zioła, które nakazali krasnoludom zaparzać i dawać hobbitowi do wypicia.<br/>Tymczasem Thorin rozmawiał z Gandalfem.<br/>- Gdzie go znalazłeś?<br/>Czarodziej spojrzał w okno i wskazał Thorinowi wiele wypustek skalnych, z których kilka było teraz zawalonych. <br/>- W tej na lewo. Półka wyżej rozpadła się torując mu drogę. Nie miał dostępu do świeżego powietrza. Mam nadzieję, że tak długi pobyt w ciemnym, pustym miejscu bez środków do życia nie poczynił w nim nieodwracalnych zmian.<br/>Thorin zmartwił się wyraźnie i mimo natychmiastowej próby zamaskowania tego uczucia, nie uszło to uwadze Gandalfa.<br/>- Powiedz mi - zaczął starzec uważnie się mu przypatrując. - Od jak dawna to trwa?<br/>Krasnolud spojrzał na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie wiedział właściwie do kogo mędrzec kieruje te słowa. Oprócz nich jednak nie było tutaj nikogo.<br/>W tej samej chwili król stwierdził jednak, że doskonale wie, o co chodzi. Poczuł, jak na jego policzki wstępuje czerwień. <br/>- Co takiego? - spytał Thorin znów gotując się do kontrataku. - Najpierw Balin i Dwalin, a teraz ty?<br/>Gandalf uśmiechnął się słysząc odpowiedź.<br/>- Więc już cię szykanowali. A prosiłem ich o dyskrecję.<br/>Zszokowany król spojrzał jeszcze raz na beztroskiego czarodzieja.<br/>- Jak możesz opowiadać takie rzeczy moim ludziom?<br/>- Thorinie, czego ty się boisz? - zapytał majar uważnie przyglądając się twarzy krasnoluda.<br/>- Gandalfie, postawmy sprawę jasno. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać i nie chcę aby ktokolwiek o tym rozmawiał za moimi plecami.<br/>- Skoro taka twoja wola - stwierdził czarodziej chwytając swój spiczasty kapelusz. - Ale przez to wszystko możesz stracić okazję na przeżycie czegoś naprawdę wielkiego.<br/>Starzec wyszedł zanim Thorin zdołał go zatrzymać.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>- Tutaj spędzaliśmy czas, kiedy nikt się nami nie przejmował - powiedział Fili prowadząc Tauriel do przyjemnie wyglądającego miejsca nieco oddalonego od góry. Było jakby najmniej stratowane przez Smauga biorąc pod uwagę większość okolicznych terenów. Przez środek musiał biec kiedyś strumyk, ale teraz było tam tylko lekko muliste dno i ślady zwierzęcych łap. Elfka usiadła na jednym z głazów obok błotnistej ścieżki i wpatrzyła się w dal.<br/>- Dlaczego właściwie pokazujesz mi te wszystkie miejsca? - zapytała krasnoluda, który przycupnął na wykarczowanym drzewie obok.<br/>Fili przygryzł wargę.<br/>- Byliśmy z Kilem nie tylko braćmi, ale przede wszystkim przyjaciółmi. On cię kochał, Tauriel. Czy nie sądzisz, że jestem mu to winien?<br/>- Nie sądzę, żebyś był mu cokolwiek winien. Nie umarł przez ciebie. On...ratował mnie.<br/>Fili spojrzał na nią zdumiony.<br/>- Przed Bolgiem - kontynuowała. - Najpierw to ja przyszłam mu z pomocą. Ale on...ten ork był bardzo silny. Miotał mną po skałach jak zabawką. Wtedy Kili zaczął z nim walczyć. Nie trwało to długo. Nim się spostrzegłam...<br/>Z kącika prawego oka Tauriel wypłynęła pierwsza łza. Otarła ją wstydliwie.<br/>- Jeśli śmierć Kila ma być czyjąś winą, to jest moją.<br/>Krasnolud słuchał jej całkowicie zszokowany. Umarł... przez nią. Jego brat naprawdę aż tak poświęcił się tej miłości, że dał się zabić... dla niej. Fili poczuł, że narasta w nim wściekłość, ale nie wiedział już sam na kogo jest zły.<br/>Trochę na Kila. Bo dał się zauroczyć jakiejś elfce, co samo w sobie było niepoważne. Kilkakrotnie powtarzał mu, żeby dał sobie spokój. <em>Ona jest nieśmiertelna</em> mówił. <em>Kili, słuchaj mnie, ty umrzesz, a ona dalej będzie żyć. Chcesz tego dla niej?</em> Ale Kili był uparty. Wciąż tylko powtarzał. <em>Miłość zawsze ma sens. Nawet jeśli jest taka krótka.</em><br/>Nie wiedział, skąd w ustach jego braciszka znalazły się tak poważne słowa. Nie chciał przecież, żeby to wszystko było krótkie aż tak bardzo.<br/>Trochę na Tauriel. Bo dała nadzieję śmiertelnikowi, choć nie powinna. Ta miłość nie miała prawa się zdarzyć i Fili dobrze o tym wiedział. Czyżby to nieustępliwy los postawił Tauriel na drodze Kila wiodącej prosto do zguby?<br/>A trochę był zły na siebie. Bo uparcie wierzył w to, że Kili na zawsze pozostanie jego kochanym młodszym bratem, że on będzie się nim zawsze opiekował. Że nie będą potrzebowali nikogo innego bo będą mieć siebie. Tak blisko byli przez całe dzieciństwo, a coś wewnątrz Fila chciało mieć nadzieję na to, że to się nigdy nie zmieni.<br/>Przeliczył się. I to jak bardzo.<br/>Wtem usłyszeli jakiś hałas spod bramy i krasnolud podniósł głowę, a elfka pospieszyła tam wzrokiem. Rozległ się dźwięk trąb.<br/>- Krasnoludy z Gór Błękitnych - szepnęła Tauriel.<br/>- Mama - dokończył Fili.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Nie mogła patrzeć na wyryte w kamieniu słowa, bo z każdą chwilą potęgowało się jej wrażenie wypalania ich w mózgu. Jej synek... jej Kili...<br/>Przylgnęła do piersi swojego brata i przez chwilę nastała cisza tak potężna, że nikt nie miał odwagi jej przerywać. A potem Dis zaczęła szlochać. Wielkie łzy spływały po jej policzkach wprost na tunikę Thorina, który tulił do siebie drżące ciało swojej siostry. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko znieść mu jej żałobę, kolejny raz oglądać zawód w jej oczach tak podobnych do tych jego. Tak było przed laty, kiedy w bitwie pod Azanulbizar Dis straciła swojego Jedynego, swojego dziadka, a jej ojciec umknął gdzieś między szczyty. Potem słyszała o nim już tylko raz, iż błądził na skraju lasu, który teraz znany był jako Mroczna Puszcza. Ich matka nie żyła, kiedy te wieści dotarły do jej uszu. Odruchowo wspomniała brata, który zginął w Ereborze, a w jej serce wstąpiła trwoga o drugiego, który wraz z armią najprawdopodobniej wracał w Góry Błękitne. Tak przynajmniej mówili posłańcy, ale ich miny nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. Dlatego codziennie, gdy psotne oczka Fila wreszcie się zamykały, a Kili zasypiał kołysany jej dłońmi, siadała w ciszy i modliła się do Mahal, do Aule, do każdego Valara, który mógłby usłyszeć, a raczej w myślach zwierzała ze swoich próśb. Tak pragnęła, żeby Thorin żył, żeby wrócił, żeby miała przy sobie choć jedną cząstkę rodziny. Tęskniła za ojcem, pragnęła, by się opamiętał i znalazł powrotną drogę. Jednak znów się przeliczyła.<br/>Już nigdy nie zobaczyła Thraina. Po kilku dniach,w których tylko dzieci były słońcem na jej pochmurnym niebie, przybyła zdziesiątkowana armia. Thorin szedł na przedzie z posępną miną prowadząc wyczerpanych, ciężko dyszących i ocierających łzy krasnoludów. Przypadła do niego z wilgotnymi oczami otaczając ramionami jego szyję. Głowa jej brata ciężko opadła jej na ramię, kiedy ją utulił. Był wyczerpany, czuła to. A potem zauważyła, że jej suknia na ramieniu robi się coraz bardziej mokra. Thorin płakał zupełnie się z tym nie kryjąc, a Dis zrozumiała, że wszystkiemu winna była ogromna odpowiedzialność, na którą nie był gotowy, a która niespodziewanie spadła mu na głowę. Po chwili płakali już razem wtuleni w siebie zupełnie jak Fili i Kili kilka dni potem, kiedy ona, ich zrozpaczona matka, starała się wyjaśnić im dlaczego już nigdy nie zobaczą się z tatą. <br/>Teraz było tak samo i Dis nie zdziwiła się, kiedy jej brat zaczął ronić łzy wraz z nią. W końcu to wszystko odbiło się także na nim, a płacze się dlatego, że było się silnym zbyt długo. A on musiał być silny, musiał prowadzić swoich ludzi w nieznane, musiał ryzykować wszystko, aby odzyskać dom i koronę, które się mu przecież należały.<br/>Pamiętała ten wieczór, zanim wyruszyli w drogę do Ereboru. Jego kompania właśnie się zbierała, jej synowie poszli pomóc podnieceni tym, że oni także wyjadą. A Thorin siedział obok niej na jednej ze skał i patrzył w niebo. W jego oczach oprócz nadziei dostrzegła coś jeszcze, ale zanim zdążyła się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, brat odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.<br/>- Boję się, Dis - powiedział cicho. - Boję się, że to się nie uda i nasi ludzie zginą przeze mnie.<br/>Umknęła wzrokiem. Nie chciała, żeby wiedział, że przez to wszystko ona sama nie śpi po nocach i stale zachowuje się w stosunku do tej trójki tak, jakby już więcej mieli się nie zobaczyć.<br/>Wstała i podeszła do niego kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.<br/>- Wierzę w ciebie, Thorinie. Nawet, jeśli ty sam w siebie nie wierzysz.<br/>Uśmiechnął się słabo, jak gdyby wdzięczny za słowa siostry, jak gdyby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Dis przeczesała jego włosy dłonią i chwyciła w swoje palce ciemne pasmo nad uchem. Nie minęła minuta, gdy spinała srebrną klamrą porządnie zapleciony warkocz.<br/>Jej brat roześmiał się.<br/>- A to co ma być?<br/>- Obietnica - odparła miękko znów przysiadając obok. - Obiecaj mi, że zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, aby odbić nasz dom i sprowadzisz nas tam.<br/>- Obiecuję - powiedział Thorin po krótkim zastanowieniu, choć bardzo się bał, że może to słowo złamać.<br/>A teraz stali tutaj, w wielkim grobowcu Ereboru i płakali tak jak wtedy, gdy prawie cały ich ród został stratowany.<br/>Obiecał, słowa dotrzymał.<br/>Thorin był teraz królem pod górą, a dawni rezydenci wrócili do odbudowywanego królestwa. Tylko dlaczego, dlaczego ceną za odzyskanie tego wszystkiego było życie jej własnego syna?<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>- Powinieneś tam pójść - powiedziała Tauriel. Fili od dłuższego czasu wydawał się nieobecny. Kiedy usłyszeli trąby sądziła, że krasnolud od razu pójdzie przywitać się z matką. Jednakże, on nie wydawał się ku temu chętny. Wciąż siedział na upadłym drzewie i wykręcał swoje palce. Elfka pomyślała, że to dziwne.<br/>- Czy coś się stało? - spytała po chwili nie mogąc znieść braku odpowiedzi. Fili spojrzał na nią obojętnie.<br/>- Potrafiłem to znosić kiedy żył, ale nie chcę słyszeć, że to wszystko moja wina.<br/>Tauriel zmarszczyła brwi.<br/>- Przecież powiedziałam ci, ż...<br/>- Myślisz, że gdybym wiedział, że mi uwierzy, to jeszcze bym tu był? - przerwał jej, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zdenerwowanie.<br/>Fili zwiesił smętnie głowę i pokręcił nią przecząco.<br/>- Kili zawsze był tym dla niej... jej małym, kochanym syneczkiem. Nie żebym jakoś rozpaczał z tego powodu. Nie wiem jak jest z tym u was, ale my, krasnoludy, wychowujemy swe dzieci twardą ręką na wojowników i rzemieślników. Ale urodziłem się już w Górach Błękitnych. Strat było tak wiele, że dzieci traktowano z wielką miłością, pobłażliwością, rozpieszczano wręcz. Jakby to miało zagoić i uśmierzyć ból po tylu tragicznych śmierciach. Mimo to kiedy ja przyszedłem na świat, lżejsze wychowanie nie wchodziło w rachubę. Pochodzę z królewskiego rodu, więc to było całkiem normalne. Ale potem pojawił się Kili. To właśnie on pokazał mi, że jednak może być inaczej. On, a raczej sposób, w jaki traktowali go nasi rodzice. Kili był tym rozpieszczonym, wychuchanym syneczkiem, któremu zawsze wszystko uchodziło na sucho. Zawsze był wspaniały. Na początku śmiałem się, ze traktują go trochę jakby był księżniczką, a nie księciem. Ale po wielu wyraźnie niesprawiedliwych ocenach mojej matki zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mu zazdroszczę. Mimo to nigdy nie oddaliliśmy się z Kilem od siebie. I nadal nie mam tego za złe matce, zawsze będę ją kochał. Ale boję się tego, co mogę usłyszeć, jeśli tam pójdę. Jeśli ona uzna, że wolałaby, żebym to ja nie żył... - Fili spojrzał na Tauriel z bezradnością w oczach.<br/>- To chyba pęknie mi serce.<br/>Elfka nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Kiedy tylko widziała braci razem, wydawali się być naprawdę zżyci i nigdy nie przypuściłaby, że stosunek kogokolwiek, kto miał jakiś wpływ na ich wychowanie, był tak różny dla każdego z nich.<br/>Fili odchrząknął głośno dając do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie skończył.<br/>- Na szczęście był jeszcze Thorin. Po śmierci taty, kiedy podrośliśmy, zaczął nas szkolić na wojowników. Matka godziła się na to, ale było widać, że wolałaby, żeby Kili został w domu. Z nią. Często miałem wrażenie, że odnosi się do mnie trochę bardziej oschle. A kiedy próbowałem przypomnieć sobie chwile spędzone z naszym ojcem zauważyłem, że Kili z każdym rokiem stawał się do niego coraz bardziej podobny. Także z wyglądu. Może... może dlatego miała do niego właśnie taki stosunek.<br/>Krasnolud pokręcił głową.<br/>- Ale czy to ważne? Oni obaj nie żyją, a ona nigdy nie dopuszczała mnie tak blisko siebie jak ich. Nie wiem, czy potrafię stanąć przed nią. I co miałbym powiedzieć.<br/>Tauriel podeszła bliżej załamanego Fila i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spojrzała na niego.<br/>- Wciąż uważam, że powinieneś tam iść. Twoja matka doznała wtedy bolesnej straty i zapewne dlatego zaczęła się tak zachowywać. Na pewno nigdy nie chciała cię skrzywdzić - elfka uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.<br/>Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi znikając za wierzchołkami drzew na horyzoncie. Fili czuł, że w końcu wstanie i spotka się z matką, ale wciąż nie wiedział, czy jest na to gotowy. Wciąż zwlekał...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Gdzie, do diaska, podział się ten dzieciak? Fili? - głos Dwalina był tak donośny, że zdawał się docierać między najmniejsze szczeliny w skałach. Krasnolud przeczesał wzrokiem okolicę jeszcze raz, choć niewiele było już widać z powodu zapadającej nocy. Odwrócił się do Gloina, który dopiero wspinał się na szczyt pagórka.<br/><em>Ech, poszedł ze mną chyba tylko po to, żeby mnie zirytować</em>, jęknął w duchu, a na głos powiedział:<br/>- A wolniej się nie da?<br/>Gloin przystanął w półkroku i spojrzał na Dwalina jakby chciał ocenić, czy ten przypadkiem się z niego nie nabija.<br/>- Co się nie da jak się da? - wysapał ocierając pot z czoła.<br/>- Naprawdę zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakim cudem przytoczyłeś się tu z nami aż z Ered Luin. Toć Bombur ma więcej krzepy od ciebie!<br/>Rudobrody już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale jego wzrok przykuła zbliżająca się postać.<br/>- Fili?<br/>- Tak, to tylko ja - odpowiedział młody krasnolud zrezygnowanym głosem podchodząc bliżej Dwalina, który wyglądał jakby prowadził wewnętrzną walkę dotyczącą gestu jaki powinien względem Fila wykonać. W końcu zdecydował się na poklepanie go po ramieniu. W tej całej sytuacji Fili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dłoń Tauriel która spoczywała na jego ramieniu przedtem była delikatna i wydawała się prawie ażurowa przy ciężkich i silnych palcach Dwalina. Nie rozumiał dlaczego w takiej chwili pomyślał o czymś tak trywialnym.<br/>- Twoja matka przybyła - odezwał się poważnym tonem Gloin, zanim jego druh zdążył choćby otworzyć usta. - Chciałaby się z tobą zobaczyć.<br/>Fili bardzo pragnął coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale akurat w tamtym momencie nic nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Rozchylił więc tylko lekko wargi, po czym ponownie je zacisnął spuszczając wzrok.<br/>Nie miał pojęcia jak się poczuje stając przed rodzicielką bez Kila obok. Czuł, jak niewidzialna pięść zaciskająca się wokół jego żołądka wzmacnia uścisk.<br/>Mimo to skinął głową i pozwolił sprowadzić się Dwalinowi ze zbocza, po czym ruszył za nim i Gloinem do wnętrza Ereboru.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>- Fili! - usłyszał zaraz po wejściu do Głównej Sali. Jego szyję oplotły tak bardzo znajome ramiona, pachnące domem i przypominające boleśnie o tym wszystkim, co już odeszło. Dis przytuliła go do siebie mocno jakby doskonale wiedziała, że on też poniósł stratę w tej wojnie. Jakby nie winiła go, nie miała do niego żalu. Fili poczuł, że to dziwne. Spodziewał się wszystkiego: wybuchu łez, wyrzutów, ale nie zwyczajnego uścisku. Powoli, jakby niezręcznie objął matkę czując, że ból w piersi odrobinę zelżał.<br/>Dis oderwała się od niego i spojrzała z dołu na twarz swojego syna.<br/>- Wyglądasz mizernie, jesteś taki blady - kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i położyła dłoń na jego policzku. Fili zauważył, że oczy matki wciąż lśniły od łez, a ostatnia z nich właśnie znikała w osobliwie ufryzowanych włosach na jej brodzie. - Czy ty w ogóle coś jesz?<br/>- Mamo... - powiedział cicho. Jej troska zupełnie go zaskoczyła i jeszcze w tej samej chwili pojawiło się u niego ogromne poczucie winy, że tak źle ocenił własną rodzicielkę. Przecież była jego matką, a on był jej synem. Musiała go kochać. - Mamo, ja...<br/>Zawahał się przez moment. <br/>- Tak, wiem - dokończyła za niego. - I ja też cię bardzo za to przepraszam.<br/>Krasnolud poczuł pieczenie oczu. Nie chciał znów płakać, nie chciał znów czuć tego ogromnego bólu głowy. Wystarczająco źle się czuł za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o tym, że już nigdy nie porozmawia ze swoim bratem.<br/>Nie powiedział już nic tylko po prostu stał patrząc na matkę i wciąż trzymając jej dłoń. Dis uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, po czym ruszyła do swojej komnaty. Fili szedł za nią pozwalając kilku łzom spłynąć po policzkach.<br/>Po chwili dotarli do wrót oddzielających siedzibę królewskiej rodziny od reszty góry. Stało tu dwóch strażników w ciężkich zbrojach. Na widok Dis i jej syna przerwali rozmowę i otworzyli przed nimi ciężkie odrzwia kłaniając się nisko. Przeszli przez nie kierując się w lewo, gdzie znajdował się korytarz z trzema sypialniami. Dis weszła do swojego dawnego pokoju, który został już uprzednio przygotowany na jej przybycie. Fili rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.<br/>Jeszcze nigdy nie był w tej części Ereboru. Panował tutaj trochę mniejszy przepych niż w salach głównych, ale wciąż było widać, że ma się do czynienia z nie pierwszą lepszą krasnoludzką rodziną. Wnętrze sypialni Dis było urządzone z wielkim smakiem. Sufit został wspaniale ozdobiony rzeźbami o niesamowitych, symetrycznych kształtach. Wielkie łoże z baldachimem było przykryte narzutą ze skóry białego warga, jednego z najdroższych materiałów na świecie. Oryginalna toaletka, komoda oraz wielki domek dla lalek będący tak naprawdę doskonałą repliką krasnoludzkiego królestwa obrazowały w pełni kunszt tutejszych rzemieślników.<br/>Kobieta usiadła na boku łóżka, a jej syn zrobił to samo. Spojrzał na matkę.<br/>- Więc to twoja dawna komnata? Piękna.<br/>- Powinieneś był ją widzieć w przeszłości - odpowiedziała Dis, a jej głos nabrał słodko-gorzkiego tonu. - Z nieznanych mi powodów twoi wujowie zawsze woleli przebywać tu niż u siebie. Nieraz czułam się jakbym miała malutkie przedszkole w swoim własnym pokoju.<br/>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.<br/>- Jaki był? - zapytał nagle Fili. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Przez te wszystkie lata imię Frerina rzucone w obecności jej lub Thorina napędzało machinę łez i przykrych wspomnień. Dlatego Fili nauczył się, żeby takie rozmowy zaczynać niezwykle ostrożnie.<br/>Dis nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez chwilę patrzyła na ścianę ze ściągniętą smutkiem twarzą, ale potem przeniosła wzrok na syna.<br/>- Był radosny i wesoły. Thorin zawsze wydawał mi się poważniejszy, może dlatego, że był dużo starszy, ale przy nim... przy nim z powrotem zamieniał się w małe dziecko. Oczywiście jeśli tylko miał chwilę wolnego czasu. Potrafili biegać razem przez cały dzień albo szukać jakichś dziwacznych przedmiotów i magazynować je, niczym skarby - na usta kobiety wkradł się mimowolny uśmiech. - Nieraz przyszło mi ich uspokajać. Później ganiłam Thorina za to, jak nierozważnie się zachowywał. Przecież był dziedzicem, a większość społeczeństwa widziała go dokazującego wszędzie i na pewno nie myślała o nim jako o władcy. Ale właściwie...co mogło być złego w zabawie z bratem? - spojrzała na syna prawie bezradnie.<br/>Fili nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Pytanie matki wkradło się do jego serca i z całej siły uderzyło prosto w puste miejsce, które pozostawił po sobie Kili.<br/>Westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Thorin upewnił się, że wszyscy przybyli z Ered Luin trafią bezpiecznie do swoich kwater, po czym zaszył się w swojej komnacie. Wiedział, że zbliża się ten dzień, w którym Dain będzie musiał wracać na Żelazne Wzgórza, a on sam zostanie prawowitym królem pod górą. Oficjalna koronacja została wyznaczona na środek następnego tygodnia. Wszystko było już gotowe. W niebywale szybkim czasie udało się oczyścić Erebor z pozostałości po Smaugu, obiecane kwoty trafiły do ludzi z Dale i do Leśnego Królestwa, a przeprawa z Gór Błękitnych dotarła już do swojego królestwa. Samotnej Górze potrzebny był prawdziwy król i Thorin wiedział, że tylko on może nim zostać. Mimo, że wciąż myślał o jakiejś alternatywie, nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał taką możliwość. Fili wciąż był młody, niedoświadczony i zupełnie rozbity utratą brata. Dain co prawda miał wielką chrapkę na koronę Ereboru, ale Thorin nie mógł sobie wyobrazić oddania mu królestwa. Królestwa, o które walczył tak długo.<br/>Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i udał się do głównego wejścia. Zapadał wieczór, większość korytarzy była pusta. Nie udało mu się jednak przejść niepostrzeżenie. Przy wyjściu stał Dain wraz z kilkoma zaufanymi ludźmi.<br/>- Witaj, kuzynie - przywitał się uprzejmie, choć jego oczy mówiły co innego.<br/>- Witaj - odpowiedział Thorin starając się jak najszybciej opuścić górę.<br/>- Powiedz mi, Thorinie - zaczął Dain uniemożliwiając mu tym samym wyjście. Dębowa Tarcza westchnął cicho i odwrócił się w stronę kuzyna. - Jak się czujesz?<br/>- Lepiej, nie musisz się martwić - odparł zdawkowo.<br/>- Czyżby? - Dain uniósł brwi. - Byłeś już w skarbcu? Sprawdzałeś, czy smocza gorączka cię opuściła?<br/>- Nie. Nie rozumiem zbytnio, do czego ma to prowadzić.<br/>- Nie rozumiesz? No to ci wyjaśnię. Jako król musisz dysponować majątkiem królestwa. Jak chcesz to robić, jeśli nie wiesz, czy nie oszalejesz ponownie na jego widok?<br/>Thorin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Przez ten czas widział się ze swoim kuzynem tylko kilkakrotnie, ale podświadomie czuł, że ten chce zabrać mu tron. Widział to w jego oczach, słyszał w rzekomo przejmującym się jego zdrowiem głosie.<br/>- To chyba już nie będzie twoim zmartwieniem, Dainie - powiedział głosem, w którym czaiła się groźba.<br/>- Jesteśmy rodziną, pamiętaj o tym.<br/>- Doskonale o tym pamiętam - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - I może właśnie dlatego, że jesteśmy rodziną nie powinienem był godzić się na coś takiego.<br/>- Czyli na co? - prychnął Dain. - Na to, żebym postawił to wszystko na nogi? Na to, żebym znalazł Ci nowych sojuszników? Tak chcesz się mi odwdzięczyć za moją pomoc?<br/>- Chyba już czas, żebyś rozważył powrót na Żelazne Wzgórza, kuzynie. I mówiąc "rozważył" mam na myśli, "żebyś wyjechał o świcie".<br/>Thorin odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł z powrotem w stronę swoich komnat ignorując zupełnie wrzeszczącego w furii Daina.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> - On nie może być królem, nie pozwolę na to! - krzyknął Dain z wściekłością w głosie. - Jest nieobliczalny, omal mnie nie uderzył, gdy tylko zasugerowałem mu sprawdzenie, czy klątwa nadal działa.<br/>- Dainie, uspokój się - powiedział pokojowym tonem Balin starając się załagodzić raczej napiętą sytuację. - Thorin wciąż jest wstrząśnięty całą tą sytuację, zresztą ja my wszyscy. Poza tym zobacz, ty sam nie zachowujesz się w tej chwili najrozważniej.<br/>- Żebyś widział jego spojrzenie, to byś tak nie mówił! Balinie, mam powód uważać, że choroba wciąż w nim żyje i tylko czeka, by zaatakować!<br/>- Jutro zbadają go uzdrowiciele, spróbujemy pokazać mu też odrobinę złota.<br/>- Nie wiemy, czy to wystarczy! - krzyczał nadal Dain. Mimo, że starszy krasnolud usiadł wygodnie przy stole i proponował mu zrobić to samo, on chodził w kółko po komnacie i żywo gestykulował. - Nie wiemy, czy w jakiejś sytuacji nie-<br/>Umilkł nagle słysząc odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Do komnaty weszła Dis.<br/>- Dis, kuzynko droga... - zaczął Dain, ale kobieta mu przerwała.<br/>- Po co to całe zamieszanie? Co się stało?<br/>Balin odchrząknął.<br/>- Dain niepokoi się stanem zdrowia Thorina - odpowiedział po chwili uważnie dobierając słowa.<br/>Dis spojrzała na kuzyna i zmrużyła oczy.<br/>- Rozmawiałam z nim nie tak dawno i nie wydawał mi się szczególnie odmienny.<br/>- Bo to nagle z niego wybucha! - zaczął na nowo Dain. - Kiedy tylko powiesz coś, co mu się nie spodoba...<br/>- Ach, czyli jak rozumiem zasugerowałeś mu, że nie będzie dobrym królem. Nic dziwnego, że się zdenerwował - podsumowała Dis, a Balin zaśmiał się cicho.<br/>- W żadnym wypadku, kuzynko! - kajał się. - Nie powiedziałem niczego, co mogłoby go urazić. Jego zachowanie do normalnych nie należy i nie ma takiej opcji, żeby przy takim stanie umysłu został królem!<br/>- Zapominasz, Dainie, że nie znamy się od wczoraj - odparła Dis. - Wiem, jak umiesz dostosować fakty do swoich potrzeb. Poza tym, Thorin ma następcę i nie jesteś nim ty.<br/>- Nie myślałem o sobie! - wrzasnął znów Dain. - Ale mogę wiedzieć, o kim mówisz? O Filim, którego beztroskie zachowanie przyprawia o zawroty głowy? Jak ktoś tak młody i lekkoduszny może być władcą? Pomyśl, kuzynko...<br/>- A co ze mną? - kobieta założyła ręce na piersi i rzuciła Dainowi wyzywające spojrzenie.<br/>Jej kuzyn zaśmiał się głośno.<br/>- Dis... Nie przeczę, że taka kobieta jak ty na pewno poradziłaby sobie u władzy, ale pamiętaj, że jesteś córką Durina. Smocza gorączka może być przekleństwem także dla ciebie. Poza tym, czy jesteś gotowa wychodzić ponownie za mąż?<br/>Balin, który dotychczas siedział cicho i przysłuchiwał się jedynie dyskusji kuzynostwa, wstał ze swojego miejsca.<br/>- Słuchajcie, może najpierw poczekajmy do jutra - zaproponował. - Wstrzymajmy się z każdym oskarżeniem dopóki jutro medycy lub złoto samo w sobie nie potwierdzą twoich obaw. Dobrze, Dainie?<br/>- Niech będzie - zgodził się Dain. - Wybacz mi, kuzynko, jeśli byłem zbyt obcesowy, ale również martwię się o Thorina.<br/>- Miło to usłyszeć - powiedziała Dis podchodząc do drzwi. - Bo przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że zależy ci tylko na koronie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>